


A Sinner's Confession

by unicorn_mooncake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Catholic Guilt, Church Sex, Crucifix, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Rating: M, Rimming, Taboo, Top Lee Taeyong, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_mooncake/pseuds/unicorn_mooncake
Summary: They both know it's wrong but no matter how loud their guilt and their faith scream, it's their love for one another that still screams the loudest, muffling away all the hate in their minds, in their hearts, in their souls. Damned. They're damned. But the young priest Taeyeong will face the judgement of Hell for all eternity just to be with Ten, a local Catholic boy he fell in love with. Let their love be a secret to the world until their dying breaths...





	A Sinner's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya there! So this is a Priest!AU full of steamy, raunchy smut and is very sinful. So sinful I had to go to church and pray for my sins after doing this so if you're not into Priest!AUs and religious things used in fanfictions, please don't read this because I guarantee you, I'll be stepping into crazy, taboo shit here.  
> Anyway, if you're okay with it, enjoy! This is one of my greatest works and one more thing, please excuse some typos and some grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Thank you! Comments and thoughts are appreciated too ♥

A Sinner’s Confession (Let’s make sinning worth it all)

A gasp of surprise escaped Ten’s lips as he was shoved back against a wall, his back hitting hard against the cemented smoothness, the small sound that he managed to produce still echoed loudly inside the church as it rang like some repetition of a psalm-like plea . The twilight outside colors the horizons with rays of golden red but the house of Christianity was already deep in the shadows of early evening, with the tips of its high towers only the remaining parts that still touch the last curtains of day and reaching up for a glimpse of last light, nighttime creeps ever closer. Ten cried in pure shock and anxious fear as he was dragged by a pair of strong arms deeper inside the hallowed building; beneath the high end ceilings, pass all the wooden benches, to the altar, where His figure remains erect and His watchful gaze pierces through all sinning guilt, Ten was forced to come with Taeyong down and into the halls of this church, the stained glass windows with their faces of judgment eyeing their every move. The younger gulped in anxious fear and yet he followed. Ten was dragged and though forcibly, he liked it, he was dragged back from the church and into Taeyong- his priest’s residence.  
Ten’s left wrist hurt a bit, with Taeyong’s strong grip holding strongly as he dragged Ten to his quarters deep inside this house of worship and Ten’s legs wobbled bit by bit as he takes more steps, the shameful guilt of following his humanly desires in exchange of his virgin soul burns in his young mind; pleas of repentance and apologies cried in silent loudness in Ten’s heart and he dared to stop, he stopped. Ten stopped in his tracks. Taeyong bolted back when his guest halted halfway through the dimmed halls and as he turned around, the black robes of his swayed through the air.

“Ten… what is it?” the young priest asked, confused of his guest’s lost actions.

Ten breathed in, taking large inhales of air into his lungs; the young man’s breathing heavily, raggedly as he stared at the young cleric. His mouth failed to produce words of reason to stop what the two of them are doing, sinful and corrupt, and so Ten just bit his lower lip, holding back the remorse and guilt that burns his ever-burning body, yearning for the priest’s salvaging touch. His skin, saline with cold sweat albeit to the Hellish warmth he feels from within and with Taeyong’s death-grip on his wrist, Ten’s tainted innocence screams deafeningly in the back of his mind, fighting out the disgusting truth from the drowning lust he is being tortured in. Taeyong’s fingers around the younger’s wrists are like hot chains holding him down and still and though Ten hates to admit it, still believing of the wrongs they are doing, he lives for each touch Taeyong gives him, without the word of God as a sin or even the judging whips of society, just Taeyong and his own passionate devotion to Ten.  
The young priest furrowed his brows, curious of what the younger male stopped for. Leaning in closer, Ten moved his face back away, much to Taeyong’s surprise that had him cupping Ten’s cheek with his free hand to hold him close, rough pads gently caressing young skin, fresh and soft yet impure from secret deeds.

“Ten, you need to tell me what’s wrong…” Taeyong said with gentleness in his low-tuned voice, inching his face closer to Ten’s.

Ten shook his head, his lips caught between his enamel teeth as he tries not to answer what the older asks but upon looking back at him, Ten gulped as he stares into Taeyong’s orbs, warm and invitingly true.  
“Thi-this is wrong” Ten muttered softly.

“This?”  
Taeyong chuckled lightly, hearing what the younger just said and enveloping his face with warm hands before quickly leaning in and giving Ten’s pink lips a soft peck, just a mere touch of muscles that had Ten swooning over like always. The older’s warm breath brushing lightly against the other boy’s face.  
“…This, like we always do? You love me, right?”

“Yes~” Ten answered with hooded eyes, chasing after Taeyong’s parted kiss.  
“…I love you”

“I love you too.”

The priest captured Ten’s lips with his own, kissing the younger fervently as he held Ten still, holding him right there in the middle of the hall, half-dimmed and silent as they made out sloppily. Ten moaned into the kiss, delving in deeper as Taeyong darts his tongue to lick through the younger’s mouth, exploring velvet caverns that he knew too well. The younger managed to pull away a bit after a short liplock with Taeyong, his face all flushed and pink, a string of saliva connecting his pink mouth from Taeyong’s own grinning one. Ten with his blushing face averted his gaze, lowering them down towards the tiled-ground, making Taeyong chuckle lightly of what the younger did…

“Babe, come on. Don’t be like that…” Taeyong teased as he grabs Ten by the back of his head, pulling him back so that their foreheads are resting against each other; the older smiling cheekily with hooded eyes.

Ten’s gaze locked unto the priest before him. Brave enough to look into those soft, comforting orbs but still afraid, innocent still from the sins they two are committing. Hesitant, Ten muttered:  
“Bab- Taeyong, we should stop.”. Ten’s quivering tone covers the point his soul shouts from within, but each puff of hot breath Taeyong releases from his mouth proved only to cloud the judging mind of the younger, dulling his senses and only heightening the strong humanly need of Ten’s silent yet yearning body for his heavenly attention. Taeyong only watched, tacit and patient as the younger fought his own demons inside him, gnawing Ten’s now-impure spirit.  
“I’m sorry, Taeyong but-"

The younger was cut off when a pair of lips attacked his own, shutting him up as he closes his eyes, slowly and automatically giving in to what he deems as a sin, loving every moment as he parts his thin line of lips and letting Taeyong in his mouth, dominating him in the most righteous way his beating heart promises him and his head curses him for it. Ten gave out a breathy gasp as Taeyong’s hands traveled southwards, squeezing his ass up and pulling him closer against Taeyong. The younger can smell the gracious aroma of the priest, his floral scent that captivates Ten every time they spend the day or night together, along with the heady musk of the older male, sometimes lingering on his skin for a couple of hours more, and like a branded perfume, Ten loves to have it on him. Taeyong pulled Ten against his, lifting the back of Ten’s thighs with Ten wrapping his legs around Taeyong’s waists like an automatic reflex. The young priest took this a divine sign of his younger lover’s surrender and gently walked towards their supposed destination: his bedroom.  
The room was dark and solemnly quiet when Taeyong entered his quarters, Ten in his arms. The dimmed lights and the church-ish scent wafting through the air was soon replaced by the blinding brightness of the fluorescent lamp and the strong aroma of sex-sweat filling in, the room was soon turned into a loud foundations of moaning and rhythmic cries, with Ten releasing sounds of pleasure and euphoric pleads as the priest had his way with the younger. Ten landed and bounced a bit on the soft mattress of the huge king-sized bed in the middle end of the room, his lithe form being engulfed by the white duvet and plump pillows that shifted slowly down as Ten props himself up on his elbows. Taeyong on the other hand started unbuttoning the long black robes, his fingers lightly fumbling the small circular locks, crimson beneath pale skin. Each button being uncapped from the silken fabric and revealing pale flesh underneath had Ten’s breathing hitch, anticipating and waiting patiently as the prize before him slowly unravels itself.  
Taeyong lifted his gaze from his half-opened clothing, baring away his wifebeater-covered chest, but low enough to reveal the milky expanse of his skin, collarbone and neck vividly pinkish from the creeping blush of lust that’s making the younger male, intently watching whine in desperation. The priest chuckled and licked his lips teasingly, his eyes made up to lock unto Ten’s and there he can see the set of dark chocolate orbs, bright beneath the white rays of the fluorescent as they stare back; like piercing through the soul of chaotic need. Taeyong didn’t waste another second and literally tore his black velvet robes, the red buttons came flying all around and landed on the cold floor with light thuds, bouncing against the hard surface as it flew into the unknown parts of the room. Taeyong’s cap soon followed the buttons that fell on the floor, its softness hitting the ground as it leaves the thick set of brown locks of the cleric’s head, its warm strands soon to be a perfect mess as fingers of white tangle around them, digits locking strongly to grasp at Taeyong’s hair.  
Ten watched in silent awe, with the older male stripping ever so slowly before him, he could do nothing than just to gawk with his hungry eyes and mouth, half-parted and watering. Taeyong’s only in his pants and shoes, with his shoes soon slipping off of him with his feet’s light kicks, followed by his stripped black socks. Each garment that trails off of Taeyong’s body only makes Ten’s breathing grew faster and faster, wild excitement overtaking his delirious mind. Taeyong lifted his eyes towards the younger, and from the edge of the bed, he popped the button of his velvet black pants, pulling the zipper down as well and took the long slacks off. Ten whined as he tilts his head back upon seeing Taeyong’s bareness, his briefs the only thing on him anymore, bare yet still hiding the truth Ten has been craving for; the older’s expanse of white skin is like a fragile marble carving, smooth and elegant as it stood up right in front of Ten, light outline of built-muscles forming on Taeyong’s stomach, chest and arms. There is a faint trail of hair forming at the base of Taeyong’s navel that travels southwards and into the covered part of his body, jet-black strands against milky-skin. The fabric of the priest’s underwear is thick but the silhouette of his phallus is still visible for Ten, and he moaned at the sight.

“You like what you see, Ten?” Taeyong joked as he slowly climbs on the bed, one knee after the other that presses hard against the soft mattress.

Ten’s blushing face burned from bright pink to a darker shade of red, the words that escaped Taeyong’s lips had him flushed with shame and coyness. Taeyong managed to crawl right between Ten’s legs, Ten, still fully-clothed and covered.

“May I?” the priest asked politely, although his fingers are already hooked on the hem of Ten’s sweatpants, tugging the cotton-material lightly. Ten nodded in approval, his bright eyes looking at Taeyong.

“Good…”

Taeyong quickly pulled Ten’s pants along with his undergarments in a one swift motion; the younger’s boots coming off with them. As soon as the restraining fabrics leave Ten’s lower parts, he gave a loud whimper of relief as his skin was exposed openly, from his long legs and milky thighs, feminine yet strong and up to lean waist that bares pale skin, pure, white and intoxicatingly untainted. Ten’s hard shaft stands proudly between his parted legs, its red elongated pole with its bulbous crown, leaking pearly-white liquid and twitches beneath the kiss of cold air. The older licked his lips, eyeing the other male’s bareness before him and when he looked up to Ten’s face, he saw Ten’s sweater, pulled halfway up with the article of clothing ruffled, the upper hem bitten between Ten’s teeth.  
Breathing heavily, Ten chewed on his pink top, the cotton as bright as his burning face, his hands are strongly clutched against his sweater, balled to fists as the tension all over his body rises up like wildfire. His cock aches to be touched and so as his hole that begs to be stretched divinely and to be filled with his lover’s sticky essence. Ten looked at Taeyong and whimpered: “Please, Taeyong~”.  
It’s been a while since Taeyong heard his name being uttered so sexy and true like that, Ten’s words came out breathy and needy that traveled through the air lightly and when it made it to the older’s ears, it directly went down into his confined organ, twitching in anticipation as it stayed constricted inside the tight briefs and somewhat staining the white material with its wet patch of precum. Taeyong leaned in and gave the younger a light peck on the cheek, his soft lips kissing Ten’s flushed face before tilting his head up with two of his fingers on the younger’s chin; Ten gulped as he just stares at the priest’ eyes. Inclining closer, Taeyong’s lips hovered just a few centimeters away from Ten’s face that traveled from his cheek then to his temple, planting it with a chaste kiss then to the shell of his ear where the older’s breath puffs hot air against Ten…

“Pretty…” Taeyong whispered.

Without uttering a word, the older forced the other’s sweater off, lifting them up but with no avail as Ten pushed it back down, shaking his head in protest in the process. Taeyong lifted a brow up, curious of what Ten did and just eyed him, the younger, face all flushed pink with beads of sweat forming here and there is still shaking his head lightly and his mouth closed from the part of his sweater still bitten in there, the article already wet from his leaking saliva. Taeyong once again tried to take the fluffy sweater off and again, Ten pushed it back, whining against the older’s advances.

Taeyong reached the back of his neck. “What? Come on, let’s take it off.”

“No!” Ten cried, pushing the sweater down again.

“Why?” the older questioned.

Ten turned to his side, hiding his blushing face as he answered. “I-I like it better this way. Please, I want it on.”

Taeyong chuckled at Ten’s petty request, seeing the younger bashfully act that way still makes his heart flutter like the very first time he saw him walking down the vast halls of the sanctuary, with his bright eyes full of wonder and innocence, soon to be tainted. Taeyong smiled and took the both of Ten’s hands into his, and closed them to his lips for a comforting kiss that had Ten smiling cheekily at him.

“Taeyong, stop that!” the half-naked male muttered.

The priest winked at the younger male below him, teasing. He then released Ten’s hands, just to cup Ten’s cheeks to hold him still as he leans forward and attacked his lips, hard and rough, making the younger moan in delightful surprise. Ten closed his eyes as he slowly begins to let himself sink into the sinful relief his ever-desiring body craves for, that only Taeyong can satisfy, and he parted his lips open to grant the older’s tongue access into his whining mouth. Taeyong’s hands traveled up to caress the younger’s lithe body beneath the pink sweater and when he found the hard buds perking under his touch, his fingers began playing with them, thumbing and pinching them lightly that only made Ten’s entire body jolt up in ecstatic pleasure and crazy drive, the painful satisfaction is driving him insane with lust; his back arches up from the bed, his hips bucking upwards with his throbbing cock grazing roughly against Taeyong’s clothed one and his eyes rolling at the back of his head, his hands are balled up to fists as they clutch the white duvet hard. There are tears forming at Ten’s eyes but not because of the guilt that’s been torturing him for awhile now, but from the salvaging touches Taeyong gives him so freely, like giving him Heaven in the form of the most heinous sin, but he cared less…  
…Ten cared less especially when his mind cannot function anymore, with two of the older’s fingers shoved in his mouth, wriggling their long digits in his warm, wet caverns, his tongue dancing with them. The younger’s in the embrace of hysteria and delirious heat as Taeyong, between his parted legs, continues to lap at his balls, licking and sucking, only to return back to the angry-red meat of a pole of his with the leaking head. Taeyong licked a long stripe from the base then up to the tip, his tongue playing with the slit and he can perfectly taste the familiar musky taste of bitter-saltiness, somehow sweet to him. He just continued with that for quite some time, his mouth taking in the younger’s shaft in one fluid motion, Ten bucked his hips up into Taeyong’s face and the older only took his throbbing member deeper, sucking with vigor as he did, Ten cried loudly from the deed the older did that his hoarse voice escaped the shut room and out it went to the once silent halls outside. Each hard suck and each lap of the older, he made sure to capture the beautiful reaction of bliss his younger lover makes with the lock of his gaze at him; Ten’s cries are like hymns to Taeyong’s ears and the Hellish burn of Ten’s skin under Taeyong’s touch is a glorious prize that only this young priest can have for his own.  
Taeyong pulled his fingers out from Ten’s mouth with a connected string of spit coming with them, and Ten already knows where these actions will lead so he lied still and braced himself in silence, biting his lower lip in anticipation when his spit-slicked cock was removed from the older’s mouth with a wet pop, earning Taeyong a dry moan from Ten. The younger’s legs then were propped high up into the air, Taeyong pushing them hard just so he can reveal the hidden treasure within, pushing Ten’s legs forward and almost bending the younger in half as he spreads Ten’s ass cheeks open, just like opening the gates of Eden and reaching forth towards the forbidden fruit that he yearns for every night. Ten’s asshole is pink, the taught rim so smooth and clean and puckering that the sight is enough to make Taeyong’s mouth water with dirty excitement, images of his wildest and darkest fantasies playing vividly before his eyes and so he licked his lips and quickly dove in without warning. The younger male quickly covered his mouth with the both of his hands, trying to muffle down the loud cries that was about to escape his lips and only took in large intakes of air through his nose as his hole was attacked with rough sucks and strong licks from the priest, Taeyong closed his eyes shut and basked in the sweet-exotic flavor in his mouth as he hungrily takes more of the younger in his mouth.

“Shit! Nggh~ Fuck, Taeyong!” Ten cursed wantonly, and this made him shot up from sudden realization that he cursed. He turned to Taeyong, the priest still busy with eating the younger out. The younger, in disbelief, pushed Taeyong a bit away as he pants heavily and luckily, the older obliged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand…

“What is it?”

“I cursed, Taeyong. I’m sorry…” Ten replied, lowering his gaze.

“Seriously? You’re repenting right now?” the priest scoffed, annoyed.

“Well, yes. I-”  
But the younger’s words were cut off when Taeyong quickly crouched forward to catch Ten’s lips with his, attacking the soft line of lips fervently, hungrily, madly. Taeyong then forced his tongue inside Ten’s mouth and Ten can taste himself from the wet dart that pokes through his lips and violates the caverns of his mouth, Ten only moaned in sweet surrender.

“Fuck your repentance, kid! I love it when you swear like that.” Taeyong commented as he moves away, bit by bit. “But since we’re already there with the repenting… …how about a little punishment?”  
The priest winked and Ten gulped anxiously…

“Pu-punishment, Taeyong?” the younger asked with soft voice.

“Yes. Since you’re repenting then you should pay for your sin and the best way for that is for you to get punished.” Taeyong said. The priest slowly leaves the younger male on the bed as he walked towards a nearby cabinet, pulled a drawer open and fumbled a few things there, his back facing Ten. “And don’t worry. In this punishment, I know you’ll love it~” he added.

The younger propped himself up on his elbows and tried to look at the things Taeyong is busy with but unfortunately, he didn’t see a thing. Taeyong turned, he side-eyed the younger and gave him a mischievous smirk as he slowly puts some things atop the cabinet but still his figure is blocking the view, much to Ten’s impatient curiosity. When Taeyong pushed the drawer back and walked towards the younger male, bare on the bed, he’s carrying a variety of items that took Ten aback, shocked with wide eyes as he stared at the large metal crucifix, Taeyong’s silk stole and a long bottle of lube. The things Taeyong brought with him already gave themselves away and the only thing Ten can do is to sit there, watching in silent stupor and blushing aggressively.  
Taeyong climbed back on bed and pushed Ten’s legs back up, surprising the younger as he laid the items on the soft mattress nonchalantly, then he took the six feet-long crimson stole and turned to Ten and he smiled. “Say ‘ah’~”. Ten followed and opened his mouth and like expected, the long silken stole was pushed up his mouth and wrapped at the back of his head tightly. It hurts and Ten winced at the light sting that burned his face.

“It’ll hurt a bit so it’s best to have that, baby…” Taeyong muttered as he diligently doubles the knot, after doing so; he pecked the tip of Ten’s nose.

The next thing Taeyong did was to grab Ten’s hands and pulled them up to his head, he then took the remaining ends of the stole, still long, and forcefully wraps it around the younger’s wrists. Each forcing turn of the silk against his small wrists made Ten’s breath hitch and hiss, when the priest was finished with his knot, Ten tried to pull his hands but everytime he does so, his head follows from the connected knots and stopping him midway.

“There we go…” Taeyong said, leaning in and giving Ten’s forehead an assuring kiss. “You’re ready.”

The young priest then grabbed Ten by the back of his thighs and pushed them apart, taking a good view of the younger’s entrance. Ten’s cock is still hard, painfully throbbing and angry, wanting to be touched and to be satisfied with and so Ten looked at the older with a flushed face and big, teary-puppy eyes- his look pleading and begging but Taeyong had none of it, instead he once again delved back to eat the younger out, causing Ten to tremble and cry out. There are tears already forming at the corners of his eyes and Ten can swear the intense warmth on his face can burn him albeit to the cold sweat dripping down his temples. He moaned when Taeyong pushed his tongue inside his tight heat, pushing hard and through that the older’s tongue is brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves, making him see bright stars. With each wriggle of Taeyong’s tongue, jolts of electric euphoria were sent all throughout Ten’s trembling body. Ten can feel himself tipping over the edge, his climax getting closer and closer without even touching his hard member, but his supposed cry of relief turned into a whine of loss when Taeyong pulled away, making sure to give a hard suck at the puckering hole before doing so.

“Hold on, Ten.” Taeyong assured.

The younger male’s still in the high of things, his senses dulled out and mind, a complete haze that he didn’t notice the light fumbling of Taeyong, the older grabbing the lube to squirt out a good dollop on one of his hands, coating his long digits of fingers richly with the sticky-thick substance, vivid-green varnishing the priest’s fingers. The cold gel was felt as two of Taeyong’s fingers made their way to the cleft of Ten’s ass, sliding against warm skin and into the pink rim, probing their wet digits just to tease the younger. Ten moaned and whined, impatiently pushing his hips just for those fingers to slip in him, filling him up and stretching him open to prepare him for a bigger girth inside.

“Ngghhh~” Ten moaned.

“What’s that, sweetling?” the priest looked up, his other hand tracing upwards from Ten’s lower abdomen, groping upwards to his heaving chest, his sweaty neck and up to his covered mouth. Taeyong then yanked the stole out of Ten’s mouth; the crimson cloth has a wet patch from the younger’s spit.

Ten coughed a bit and said: “Tae- hurry up, please. Please~”

Taeyong’s lips curved up to a grin, a very mischievous one as he leaned in ad kissed Ten on the cheek, before returning the stole into Ten’s mouth. The young priest’s eyes are dark and menacingly arousing as Ten thought, his flushed face staring directly at Taeyong’s.  
The young bonded male cried out in pain, his hoarse voice muffled by the gag in his mouth, his eyes watering salty tears down his smooth face as he writhes from the evident sting down his backside when Taeyong pushed two of his slicked fingers pass the puckering hole fast and without warning. Ten’s breathing heavily and the sweater on him is now sticking against his torso from his sweat, his crying still held back by the older’s stole. Taeyong’s fingers moved fast and hard inside him as they pushed and drilled their way in, stretching him open in the most torturing yet pleasurable way, his prostate being hit dead on by the lengthy fingers driving in. The plain burning sensation sends an aspiring build-up of delirious euphoria and Ten can do nothing than just to let the priest above him spread his cheeks wider and accept the ramming digits, the long fingers slipping in without stop and just stretching and loosening his hole, scissoring him with each pull, Ten didn’t even notice another finger push passed in, and another, all Ten can think of is how Taeyong can make him fly off to the heavens in the most horrific taboo he could think of, but still he loved it.  
Four fingers are already knuckle-deep inside Ten, his hole, red from the gratifying intrusion. The stole in Ten’s mouth’s soaking wet from the saliva that sips out of his lips and so as the raspy moans. Taeyong pushed his fingers further in and there it remained, hooking his fingers inside the younger, the tips playing perfectly against Ten’s prostate. Each brush of Taeyong’s fingers, each curve and each playful hook sends shocks and a certain thrill that makes Ten arch up from the bed in white bliss; his inner self screaming for more wrongness, for the priest to violate him to the core of his soul. Ten, no matter how evil he’s doing, he’d still risk it, with Taeyong and for Taeyong  
Ten bucked his hips with only the cold air to kiss his bareness and the angry cock of his, so teasing but not enough. The beads of sweat are cold against his flushed skin, with only a few more degrees to burn him from within and smoke out the confined steam of lust in him. The soft cries and whimpers, moans were all cut by a high yelp when Taeyong removed all of his fingers out of Ten, making the younger tense up as he slips himself out.

“Baby, you’re so wet. You’re so wet for me…” Taeyong licked his lips.

Ten only nodded, fully agreeing and accepting the state he’s in and yet begging for more. Ten is begging for more. He’s completely vulnerable and without doubt, sullied and filthy, filthy and broken beyond repair. His body is aching, both physically and spiritually as he craves for the long rod of a salvation that only Taeyong can give for him.   
The younger male’s head is an all out haze, blank and in a stupor of sheer wrongful desires, Ten cannot function so well and his senses already failed him that his body bore the sweet agony perfectly as Taeyong forced a large, round-at-the-tip, lube-drenched metal crucifix inside him, pushing pass tight walls of velvet warmth; Ten’s supposed loud cries and pleas were just confined in his mouth as the stole remained tightly knotted at the back of his head. The crucifix pushed deeper and deeper, slowly, surely but without stop, the stretch is enough to tear the younger male in half but the numbing sensation of the spiking bliss began to sink in and Ten whimpered weakly, as the metal girth carved its way in him with inches after inches of pushing and excruciating push, it stopped; hot tears flowed down against smooth cheeks, flushed skin beneath burning liquid profanities. The younger whimpered again when the lengthy object was taken back, leaving his stretched hole gaping, only to be returned harder and faster causing Ten to jolt up and hitting the headboard above him. Again and again it continued until his once constricting cavern is now loosened with the metal crucifix continuously ramming in.  
Ten tried to stifle down his cries but each blunt entry of the hard rod in him gives out a shock of pain and pleasure at the same time; his burning ears can hear Taeyong growling wildly with each jerk of the crucifix. Taeyong wrapped his free hand around the younger’s cock and pumped the throbbing length the same pace as he fucks Ten with the crucifix, Taeyong, thumbing the cum-oozing slit before fisting back down. Each of Taeyong’s strokes are fast and rough as if the younger’s organ might be ripped from the wild jerks, Ten writhed helplessly on the bed and just accepted his fate.  
The crucifix fits in well, its smooth hardness covered in lube slips in and out like a granted token rimmed by a reddish-pink ring of flesh, the older burying the large holy item inside Ten until its two cold arms kissed Ten’s heated buttocks, the younger can swear that the crucifix can reach his stomach with how long it is. Taeyong pulled the entire thing out after a few moments of just fucking Ten with it, throwing the heavy crucifix at the floor nonchalantly that gave out a loud metallic thud that rang; Ten’s covered mouth is leaking from spit and so as his throbbing organ down below.  
The older pulled the stole from Ten’s mouth and Ten quickly took a long inhale, his breathy intake of air is deep and heavy as his nose flared. The young priest reached a hand forward and wiped the dripping drool from the side of Ten’s lips and he gave a smile…

“Ten? Ten baby, I love you…” Taeyong uttered. And Ten’s spirit shattered as how the older looked at him with eyes, beautiful yet devastatingly wrong. Unrequited love that borne their immoral choices.

“I-I love you too!” Ten cried, his tears flowing profusely from his now sore eyes.

“Ten, hey! Stop crying, baby” the priest rested a hand at the side of Ten’s face, cupping his cheeks for comfort and Ten leaned his face on it, sniffling. Taeyong then stretched his arms out and loosened the knot from the crimson stole, freeing Ten’s hands and head. When the younger felt the relief of freedom in the form of cold air kissing the red-bitten skin of his wrists, he quickly wrapped his arms around Taeyong and pulled him for a languid kiss, nothing too fancy and rough but just sweet and soft.

“I love you, Taeyong. I love you no matter what…”

“That’s my boy~” Taeyong replied, smiling as he pecks Ten’s lips.  
Ten chuckled lightly, his mood brightening up pretty fast but his arms never let the older go but instead pulled him closer that their chests are grinding up against each other, slicked skin against the pink sweater of the younger.  
“Baby, you need to let go. Need to tear this fucking briefs off.”

“You cursed~” Ten mentioned, chuckling.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, grinning with his lower lips between his teeth. “Seriously?”

Ten snickered but let Taeyong go and in a flash, Taeyong got his underwear off, pulling the fabric hard that the younger can testify he heard a tear of clothe drift through the silent room. As Taeyong got fully naked, his whole body flashed before Ten, smooth pale skin that ran all throughout, his torso has the faint outline of a built physique that was emphasized some more by the dripping sweat, glistening beautifully beneath the light. The hair that runs from his belly button down to the base of his engorged cock and hanging balls has dark hues and his cock, Taeyong’s cock is standing proudly like a Corinthian pillar with its angry head, leaking and wet from its own precum. The older’s member throbs and twitches a bit, waiting to penetrate through the familiar heat of Ten and bring him to the ecstasy of bliss before finally exploding and filling him up, Taeyong keeps on thinking with how much cum he spurts inside Ten, he might get the younger pregnant. The thought made the priest chuckle lightly.  
The younger whined, impatient and Taeyong tilted his head a bit, smiling. Taeyong pushed Ten’s legs apart and the older gave a whistle of amazement as he stared at the gaping hole, stretched and puckering.

“Oh, baby~” Taeyong muttered in a sing-song manner.

“What is i- ahh!”

Ten’s loud cry is beautiful as ever, his high-pitched voice is like a sweet whisper from the kingdom above and without the stole to hide the sounds down, Taeyong keeps on falling in love to it- falling in love to Ten, especially when he’s seven inches deep inside him. The priest gave a fast thrust that pushed his angry cock deep inside Ten freely, thanks to the heated foreplay, filling him up in the most delicious way and enveloping, sucking his own dick in sinfully glorious. The warmth of Ten is now hot- Hellish hot as his velvet walls constrict around Taeyong’s raw meat with each of his heavy pants. The older didn’t waited for the other below him to adjust due to his impatience and without warning, pulled back until his leaking head remained inside before pushing back in. Push and pull, push and pull, again and again Taeyong did and each cant of his hips turned faster, harder, rougher, much more intoxicating and addicting than the last.  
The younger’s mouth was wide open as series of ‘ah’s continued to flow out, mixed with different tones of mewls, whines and moans, gasps and yelps of surprise and surrender. The older’s cock that continuously ram in him burned wonderfully and Ten loved it, loving how Taeyong’s cock stretch him and fill him up so perfectly. The world fell away and the shroud of white light blurred the younger’s vision when Taeyong hit that spot. Ten groaned and pulled Taeyong closer, his back arching up and his head lolling back and exposing his neck, all for the priest to delve into and mark his own boy for himself with his lips. Tears began to flow from Ten’s eyes again but not from the sting nor the guilt in his chest but from the pleasure and the over stimulating euphoria of love making, of Taeyong hit his prostate beautifully dead on, of his cock grinding against the older’s slicked abdomen and of him, not giving a fuck anymore about the world except for the feeling that he has for Taeyong- his Taeyong… the older’s lips soon found their way back into his mouth as it ran out of space to leave a mark on his neck and Ten fought back, their lips clashing together in a passionate kiss of desires.  
Climax is at hand for the two, Taeyong’s deep thrusts are erratic and fast-paced and Ten, wriggling and writhing below him with him crying louder and louder. Ten snaked a hand down to his aching cock but Taeyong swatted it away with a quick slap, giving him a straight look of denial that had Ten groaning as he was fucked senseless in his most vulnerable state.

“Taeyong, I’m coming! Oh oh oh oohhhh fuck!”

Ten’s entire body spasms and his arms tightened around Taeyong’s neck as he pulled himself close against the older. His orgasm came in hard and like strong waves in the ocean it only continued as Taeyong keeps on pounding in him, jets of hot cum spraying like fountain from his cock that painted the priest’s naked upper body white and staining his sweater with blots of his own essence. After reaching the edge, Ten’s body fell numb and only felt the floating sensation of heaven, bliss flooded his systems and with his half-opened mouth and lidded eyes, he only looked at Taeyong, waiting for the older to bless him with his own milk.  
The heat that bubbled inside Taeyong for awhile bursts up and his climax followed a few short thrusts after Ten’s, with the younger’s muscles tightening around him and sucking him in. Taeyong cried to the heavens, crying out as he came deep inside Ten, bucking his hips one last time as he drove his cock the deepest inside the younger and squirted his filthy hot cum into Ten’s glorious hole. Some of the priest’s milky substance managed to sip out even before he slips himself out, spraying a good amount into Ten’s body. Both of their faces burned red and their breathing unequal and fast, their bodies soaked with cum, lube and sweat but still, bliss, euphoria, cloud nine, heaven…  
…The room was silent again, with only the two males’ panting in the air and it reeked of sex and sweat and of the musky scent of their cum. Heaven proved to exist when Taeyong is with Ten and same goes for him, with their love burning strong than the fires of Hell and brighter than the kingdom of Heaven. The world fell away and the beautiful world of theirs surrounds them now. The priest pulled out after kissing Ten on the forehead, earning a slight moan of discomfort from the younger in the process. Ten, after a few short seconds of nothingness in that blissful ambiance, finally spoke out and breaking their tacit state, he chuckled and turned to Taeyong. He reached a hand forward and thumbed the older’s lips which Taeyong took in between his lips, sucking the digit fervently and his tongue playing with it but released it after a few sucks, giving it a soft peck before doing so, Taeyong winked at Ten and chuckled.

“Baby?” Ten muttered.

“Hmm? Yeah, Ten?”

“I love you. I love you even if I sin…” Ten said, leaning in and kissing the young priest on the cheek.   
Taeyong smiled and took Ten’s hands with his own, once again kissing them lightly and causing the blush on Ten’s face to return and dust that fair skin with shades of pink.  
“-Even if we sin…” the older corrected proudly.

Ten smiled and even with his aching backside, he still managed to jump from his side of the bed, pouncing at Taeyong and attacking the older with light kisses and peppering pecks as he straddles him. The two only laughed as their naked bodies, still cum-stained and dirty, rubbed against each other but their heavenly glee was abruptly stopped when they heard a ruckus in the closet. A quick rustle of random things with a loud thump in the end, followed by a soft whimper- a voice! The younger quickly moved and covered himself with the white blankets, ruffled from their rigorous activity earlier but Taeyong, Taeyong on the other hand took his underwear and put it on quickly before slipping himself off the bed, leaving Ten as he walked towards the now-unusual closet.  
Taeyong furrowed his brows as he approached the closet and as he stood in front of it, his figure looming at its closed doors, he turned to Ten and gave him a soft smile and in a flash, pulled the double doors open, revealing the cause of the sudden bewilderment inside and there, they saw a young altar boy!

“Lee Mark! What the fuck?!!” Taeyong cried.

“Uhmm… H-Hi, father~”  
Mark Lee, the handsome, energetic altar boy that Taeyong really liked was right there, inside his own closet with Mark’s pants’ fly open, cock in hand, half-hard and still leaking its pearly white cum. The boy is sitting on the floor, sweating, nervous and entrails of his essence painted almost the entirety of his upper body, some even landed at the side of his lips. Mark saw where the priest’s eyes are looking and a deep red blush quickly turned his face. He let his softening organ go and raised the both of his hands in the air, smiling cheekily.  
“…oops~”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of Ten's performance in Hit The Stage's first challenge which was Devils and he amazed me so much I had to write something about it. Hehe
> 
> P.S.  
> I wrote this one a year or two ago. I only posted this on AFF which unfortunately, didn't get much hits, hopefully here, the results will turn out better.


End file.
